The second law of thermodynamics establishes that everything moves towards equilibrium because of entrophy. When applied, this second law of thermodynamics translates to the effect that a heated/burning substratum has gained a higher temperature than that of the ambient temperature by an uncommon factor and would always tend to gain equilibrium with the atmospheric/ambient temperature by giving up the extra heat readily.
A critical temperature in the range of 3800 degree centigrade is required to ignite a substrate in the presence of Oxygen and the burning process becomes a self-sustaining cycle. Hence effective firefighting must address control of most of these crucial variables by removing them.
It is known in the art that water delivered on the fire, fulfilling the objective of cooling the substrate and extinguishing the fire by cutting off the oxygen supply. It is also known that chemicals are used instead of water when the fires are due to flammable liquids where use of water would prove to be counterproductive.
Water dousing of fires is based on the ability of the water to reduce surface tension and also to form small drops that absorb heat. It is also known in prior art that foam blanketing is deployed where the fires originate from chemicals such as oil, tar, high-octane aviation fuel fires. Foam retards and extinguishes fire by cutting off oxygen by its enveloping and expanding properties.
The water delivery mechanisms vary from simple gravitational flow to engine assisted pressurized delivery through hosepipes and varied nozzles. A wide array of auxiliary equipment like breathing apparatus, extrication tools play a supportive role. Pneumatic and hydraulic elevatable platforms in an assorted variety act as a force multiplier equipment for the above mode of art. Prior art basically rests on the sequence of fire detection, mobilization of men and equipment to the site, protection of exposed and vulnerable buildings and materials intervention to confine, extinguishing the fire, rescue and salvage operations. This sequence is organized as per standard procedures under a hierarchy of command structure determining the order of priorities.
The limiting factor of prior art is multi-faceted. When fires occur in far-off places rapid response is curtailed by the logistical problems of moving heavy equipment in a rapid way. At the site of the fire the ability to get sufficiently closer to a fire for effective intervention is impeded by unbearably scorching heat, suction and depletion of oxygen impairing the efficiency of firemen and equipment. Wild fires assisted by high wind spread so fast, the controlling it requires firemen by the thousands.
The wild fires are tackled with trenches as firebreaks, aerial bombing with water, dropping fire retardant chemicals from flying craft known as smoke jumping and planned back burning. However it is known and recorded that some wild fires have crossed four lane roads to continue their incineration spree.
The prior art of aerial delivery of fire retardants are plagued by inadequate, inconsistent and uneven dispersion of extinguishing materials, consequences of which is the reignition of doused areas. The extent of surface area of a burning substrate the aerially delivered method covers is so inadequate when compared to the total conflagration; the entire exercise becomes unworkable and unfeasible to be an effective tool and method.
It emerges from the prior art that the scope, methods and fire fighting equipments are far too limited in their ability to 1) rapidly respond, 2) precisely deliver fire retardants, 3) effectively confine the fire and 4) eventually extinguish effectively. The level of risk and danger the firemen are exposed in the processes of prior art leaves much to be desired.